The present invention relates to a line including plural electronic part mounting apparatuses arranged in series for mounting electronic parts on a substrate, and a method for mounting electronic parts.
It is known to mount electronic parts on a substrate by operating plural electronic part mounting apparatuses simultaneously each of which allots mounting work of some parts. It is very convenient because it is not required to cope with all kinds of parts by one electronic part mounting apparatus alone.
In such apparatus line of electronic part mounting apparatuses, however, some of the plural mounting apparatuses may finish the assigned parts mounting work in a short time, while others may take a longer working time. That is, the working times of the electronic part mounting apparatuses may not be balanced in the mounting apparatus line. Considering the operation in the entire mounting apparatus line, one substrate is finished by the longest working time of their working times.
As a countermeasure, by simulating prior to mounting, it may be considered to distribute the kinds of parts and mounting rate so that the working time of each mounting apparatus may be nearly equal.
Nevertheless, in actual mounting, it is often different from the result of simulation, and the imbalance of working time of each mounting apparatus cannot be suppressed sufficiently. As a result, the productivity tends to be lowered due to the long working time of some of the mounting apparatuses.
Still more, to do simulation, models of various electronic part mounting apparatuses must be built up in the computer, and it takes a long time in preparation.
It is hence an object of the invention to present an apparatus line of electronic part mounting apparatuses and a method for mounting electronic parts excellent in line balance and high in productivity.